Happy Birthday To U
by HIDEnSEEK 06
Summary: Happy birthday to our beloved Abhijeet (Aditya Srivastava)...An one shot for his birthday :)


**Happy Birthday To u Aditya Srivastava. May u live long with happiness and prosperity :)**

* * *

Ting Tong!

The clock has stroked 12 of night. It's 12:00 AM of 21st July. A special Day.

A man was sleeping peacefully. He wasn't aware of the date & time. He was sleeping engrossed in his own land.

A curly haired girl entered in the room where the man was sleeping. She came with a cake in her hand with a light smile on her face.

She sat on a tool which was beside the bed. The girl placed her hand in the man's hand & softly whispered "Abhijeet"

But Abhijeet didn't respond. So, she again called him and this time a bit louder "Abhijeet"

She failed to get any response even this time. She was just hearing the sound of heartbeat of both of them as there was pin drop silent in the room.

She started ruffling his hair smiling with: Tumhare Tarika ayi hai tumse milne...miloge nahi?...she said with lots of hope which gone wasted.

Tarika: koi baat nahi...

After a pause...: dekho jo kehne ayi wohi ab tak nahi kaha...(laughed a little)

She continued: Happy Birthday To You Abhijeet. Many many happy returns of the day...

Aur dekho main tumhare favourite Chocolate cake layi hoon...hum dono milke katenge.

Abhijeet didn't said anything nor responded. She took his silence as an approval. Tarika stood up and placed the cake on the tool & light a candle. She at first blow the candle on behalf of him. Then placed a knife in his right hand and supported his hand with her both hands. Then cut the cake while humming "Happy birthday to u...happy birthday to u...happy birthday Dear Abhijeet..happy birthday to u."

Tarika took a piece of cake and had it from his hand. After the cake cutting...she with hanky cleaned his & her hand and placed the cake on the side table.

Tarika sat beside him on the bed. She started ruffling his hair with: aj bhi tum nahi uthe. Ye dusra birthday hai jab hum yun hospital k iss kamre pe tumhare birthday celebrate kr rahe hai...(smiled painfully).

Pichle baar toh Daya aur Freddy sir bhi the...pr iss baar wo dono nahi apaye..(irritatedly) wo Dcp sir hai na...unhone Daya aur Freddy sir ko Delhi vej diya hai case k silsile mein. Pr tum chinta mat karo kal wo dono wapas ajayenge. Daya ka mood bohot off tha ki tumhare sath 12 baje cake nahi kat payega. Pr maine use samjha diya hai ki...kal jab wo wapas ayega tab hum phirse celebrate karenge (smilingly)...

Aur Acp sir, Salunkhe sir, Sachin, Purvi bhi kal ayenge...(merrily) phir toh hum sab milke ache se party karenge.

She was talking with him with a hope that he will respond. But he didn't. She took a deep breath.

She again started (sternly): aur kal jab hum party karenge..tab tumhe khud cake katna parega. Main tumhari koi madat nahi karne wali hoon...aur nahi kisiko karne dungi...

Bolo Abhijeet...tum kal khud cake katoge na? Mujhe apne haato se khilayoge na..?

Tarika was getting emotional and feeling like she would burst out right then. She became unable to hold her feelings which she was hiding from him from the past 16 months. She used to keep herself happy and jolly in front of him to show him that she's strong. She's always with him & will be strongly & won't break down whatever the situation will be.

But today she's breaking down. She wanted to cry hugging him tightly. But she couldn't do so. She can't shed her tears in front of him as she knows that he hates it. So, she just left the room while pressing her mouth with her hand not to let out her crying voice. She sat outside of his room on the bench & started crying silently.

Here, Abhijeet was listening everything. He could feel his Tarika's pain & struggle. His heart was beating for her. He wanted to wake up and go to his love & fill her in his arms. But he was unable to do so. But he was trying...

 _ **(N/B: Abhijeet is coma for 16 months. He can listen and feel everything. But can't react or say)**_

Next morning...(6 AM)

A well built man entered in the hospital. He was heading towards Abhijeet's room. He saw Tarika sleeping in sitting position on the bench. Tears were still on her face. He felt so sad seeing her like this. But he was helpless. He couldn't do anything for her. His own heart was crying but somehow he composed himself and managed a little smile on his face. He entered inside Abhijeet's room and his gaze was on Abhijeet only who was lying on the bed without a single move.

He went near to him with: Boss...main Daya...he passed a sweet smile.

Daya: main bhi na...tumhe bolne ki kya zaroorat tha ki main Daya...Boss sunke hi pata chal gaya hoga na...(laughing which was just console himself).

Daya: Happy birthday boss...with a smile.

He said: sorry boss...iss bar late ho gaya...waise galti mera nahi hai. Uss kharus Dcp ne Delhi pe rok ke rakha mujhe (angrily)

Freddy toh abhi bhi wohi hai...main bhag k chala aya...(laughing)

Daya looked at his buddy who was still silent.

Daya continued: kya yaar...main duty se bhag k aya daanto na mujhe...plz boss daatno...his eyes filled with tears but he controlled.

Maine iss bar bhi koi gift nahi laya tumhare liye...maine kaha tha na tumse ki jab treat doge tab hi gift dunga..

 **5 yrs back...**

 _On the day of Abhijeet's birthday..._

 _Acp sir, Tarika, Salunkhe, Freddy, Sachin , Purvi, Nikhil, Jaywanti, Shreya...all were giving gifts to Abhijeet while Daya gave nothing._

 _Abhijeet to Daya: oye mera gift kaha hai? (Narrowing his eyes)_

 _Daya(simply) : nahi laya..._

 _Abhijeet: kyon?_

 _Daya: pehle treat do, phir gift...simple._

 _Abhijeet patted his own head while all other laughed out._

 _Abhijeet: thik hai..thik hai, pr gift nahi chodne wala main..._

 _Daya (grinning): haa...tum baas treat do..dekhna gift tumhare samne hazir ho jayega..._

 **Flashback end.**

Abhijeet didn't react. Daya said: kya huya? Kuch bol kyon nahi rahe ho? Kya doge na treat? Mango ge na gift mujhse? Bolo...

Daya was feeling angry on Abhijeet.

Daya (angrily): ab tak main tumse pyar se bat karta tha...socha ki tum man jayoge. Pr tum toh maan hi nahi rahe ho...

Daya was out of control. He wanted to hear his buddy's voice badly.

He continued: na kuch bol rahe ho...na koi react! Mana bohot tang kiya hai tumhe..pr iska matlab ye nahi ki tum aise saza doge.

Acha thik hai...saza dena hai...toh mujhe do saza. Pr Tarika...uska kya kasoor hai?...Yehi kasoor hai na uski...ki wo tumse pyar karti hai?

He came in more anger. His was eyes were filled with tears which started flowing.

Daya: wo bechari bass tumhara intezaar mein baithi hai...tumhare samne roti nahi hai. Khud ko strong dikhati hai...pr maine dekha hai use...chup chup k rote huye...

Daya's voice turned little soft and he continued: yaar Abhi uth ja na...plz yaar...plz...tumhara Daya bohot thak gaya hai. Tumhare bina kuch acha nahi lagta. Ab duty saza jaise lagne laga hai...plzz Abhi uth ja...tumhe mera aur Tarika ka wasta...uth jayo...

Daya was crying...suddenly he became shocked. He looked at Abhijeet at once feeling a move in Abhijeet's finger. Daya looked at his face with "Abhijeet". Daya smiled with tears. Abhijeet was moving his hand and trying to open his eyes. Daya wiped his tears and smiled broadly.

Abhijeet opened his eyes slowly with low sound: Daya...

Daya's smile became more broad.

Abhijeet (trying to smile): me...ra...gift...ka...ha?

Daya was extremely happy and his eyes were full of happy tears. He forgot his words. Daya just manage to say: main..main abhi aya...doc...doctor ko bulake..

He ran outside while shouting "Doctor, Doctor"

Tarika woke up hearing Daya's shouting. She was surprised to see him. But more she became afraid hearing his shout.

Tarika went to Daya with: kya huya..Abhi.,jeet thik to ha..i na?

Daya smiled with tears: tum khud ja ke dekh lo...main tab tak doctor ko bulake lata hoon...

Tarika went inside the room. She found Abhijeet in prev posture. She called "Abhijeet..."

But she became shocked when she saw Abhijeet opening his with "Ta...rika..."

Tarika's became teary and she ran to him and hugged him tightly. Abhijeet somehow managed to hugged her back as he was so weak to move his arms. Tarika was crying with low groaning.

Abhijeet was letting her cry to shed her pain. Tarika was stopping.

Abhijeet while rubbing her back: shhh...Ta...rika..

Tarika was composed listening his voice. She looked up. Abhijeet with his slow moves wiped her tears.

Abhijeet: tumh...are ankho m..ein an..ansoo ache...ache nahi lagte...

Tarika was about to say something but interrupted as doctor came in with Daya. Tarika moved from her place and went to Daya. Daya & Tarika both of them were now smiling and this time a satisfactory smile while looking at Abhijeet.

Doctor: aplog thora bahar jaiye...mujhe patient ko check karna hai.

They obeyed and leave the room. Daya called the team and gave them the good news that Abhijeet has regained his consciousness.

Soon doctor came out and saw restless Daya & Tarika.

Daya: doctor, Abhijeet thik toh hai na...matlab...ab koi khatre ki baat toh...

Doctor smilingly: jee nahi...ab Mr. Abhijeet bilkul thik hai. Khatre ki koi baat nahi hai...

Tarika: koi complexion toh nahi hai na?

Doctor: no. But haan...Mr Abhijeet iss waqt bohot weak hai...unhe bohot aram ki zaroorat hai...

Daya & Tarika nodded.

Doctor: ab ap log unse mil lijiye...main thodi der baad ata hoon...unka kuch aur bhi test karna hai...

Daya: hmm..thank u doctor.

Doctor smiled and left from there. Daya and Tarika went inside Abhijeet's room and find Abhijeet looking at them smilingly.

Daya: ab kaise ho?

Abhijeet: bilkul theek...waise Daya mera gift?

Daya: treat do...gift mil jayega...

Both of laughed. Tarika was looking at them smilingly standing in a corner.

Duo saw that.

Abhijeet looked at her and Daya said: idher ayo na...waha akele khade ho...

Tarika came close to them with: bas tum dono ko dekh rahi thi...(smilingly)

Daya naughtily: hum dono ko..ya phir baas Abhijeet ko..

Tarika blushed a little and replied: nahi..tum dono ko...bohot din baad ye nazara dekhne ko mila...(Tarika turned sad)

Abhijeet to make her delight: tumne ka..ha tha na..ki aaj..mu..mujhe cake katne mein madad nahi karo..gi...aur nahi ki..kisiko krke doge...toh..bas! Ma..main khud uth gaya...

Then looking at Daya: aur mujhe..gi..ft bhi toh lena hai...

When they heard: ha bhai ajke din gift toh milega hi...

Trio turned to the direction of sound and found the whole team standing there with a merry smile on their face.

Abhijeet was trying to seat seeing Acp sir but he was stopped by Acp sir.

Acp: nahi nahi..lete raho. Ab tabiyat kaisa lag raha hai...?

Abhijeet: i m perfectly fit & fine sir..

Acp: that's good. Ab 2 mahine bed rest lena hai..

Abhijeet became shocked listening "2 mahine"

Abhijeet quickly: kya sir...16 mahine tak toh baas aram hi kar raha tha...ab mujhse aur nahi hoga...aur waise bhi duty join karoon ga toh jaldi thik ho jayunga...

Purvi: hum sabne apko bohot miss kia sir...

Sachin: haa sir...Daya sir toh bilkul sehem se gaye the...

Shreya: aur Tarika! Wo toh ek robot se ban gayi thi...na koi masti, mazak...

Every1 was becoming gloomy.

Dr. Salunkhe to make the situation light: kya yaar Abhijeet! Duty se chutti lene k liye..tumne jakr apne accident karwa liye aur yaha ake let gaye! Agr let na hi tha...toh Acp se permission le lete na...

Abhijeet: kya sir! Ap kabhi mujhe cher ne se baj nahi ayenge na...

Salunkhe: nah..kabhi nahi.

Evry1 laughed at them.

Then Daya: sir...ab toh party banty hai..

Acp: ha bilkul banta hai...

Acp sir patted his head with: ahan...main toh wish karna hi bhul gaya...

Acp to Abhijeet: Janamdin mubarak ho...sada salamat raho..

Abhijeet: thank u sir...

Salunkhe: happy birthday Abhijeet. (Teasingly): uper wala tumhe thoda aur dimag de taki tum mere lab mein ake pareshan karna band kardo...

All laughed at his wish...and Abhijeet: sir...deemag ki zaroorat apko bhi hai...

Salunkhe (irritatedly): tum kabhi baj nahi ayoge na?

Abhijeet: koi shak?

Salunkhe let out an "huh!"

Sachin, Purvi, Shreya, Nik, Jaywanti, Pankaj all were wishing Abhijeet 1 by 1.

Abhijeet was missing 1 and said: Freddy nahi aya?

Daya: Freddy Delhi mein hai...wo Dcp ne bandh k rakh hai...

Abhijeet: oh...

When he heard: Freddy agaya sir...(with broad smile)

Abhijeet: are ayo Freddy..

Freddy: Happy birthday sir...

Abhijeet: thank u. Pr tum toh Delhi mein the na?

Freddy: Daya sir k nikal ki kuch der baad hi main nikal aya...

Abhijeet (narrowing his eyes): bhag k aya?

Freddy became embarrassed and said: Daya sir bhi bhag k aye...

Abhijeet looked at both of them angrily: kya yaar! Duty jaida jaruri hai na?

Daya quickly: case toh kaal hi khatam ho gaya...wo Dcp jan bujhke hame Mumbai ane nahi de raha tha...toh bhag k hi ana pada...

Abhijeet: lekin tum dono..

Acp interfered with: baas bas...jo huya so huya...ab khushi ka mauka hai...toh ye san chodo...

Freddy: haan...sir chalo sab party karte hai,..

Tarika: main ata hoon thodi der mein...

Abhijeet(quickly): tum kaha ja rahi ho?

All looked at him and he felt embarrassed.

Tarika replied: party karenge...toh uska arrangement bhi toh karna hai..

Abhijeet: oh..acha..phir thik hai...

Salunkhe: kyon tumhe laga tumko chodke ja rahi hai? (Winking)

Abhijeet: jee nahi...mujhe laga apki girlfriend ko bulane ja rahi hai...

Salunkhe (angrily): tum hamesha mere gf k peeche kyon pade rehte ho?

Abhijeet: kyon ki ap mere aur Tarika jee k bich mein...

Acp who was silently looking at them interrupted them with: tum dono ab baas karo...

Abhijeet: salunkhe sir ne pehle shuru kiya...

Acp: toh tum khatam karo...

Abhijeet was silent & so Salunkhe,

Tarika was gone followed by Sachin and Purvi. All the arrangement of were done in the hospital room...

Daya made Abhijeet sit on bed. He cut the cake. All shouted: Happy Birthday to u Abhijeet...

Abhijeet was about to offer the first piece of cake to Daya but by eyes Daya signalled him to give Tarika. Abhijeet smiled and made Tarika have the first piece and then to Daya. Having cake session was done and Cid team was enjoying with their beloved **Abhijeet...the heart of CID.**

* * *

 **In a haste i could manage this only.**

 **Plz R & R.**


End file.
